Pandemonium Partners
by I Say Nay
Summary: Boy meets girl. Boy leaves girl for boy. Girl moves on. Boy wants girl back. Lots of OCs and the appearance by the lovely TMI cast. Cassandra Clare made her characters, I can make their actions. Citrus fruit in the future.


**I'm not sure why I decided to write this, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. Mostly OCs but the TMI crew will be making appearances throughout. This is a couple weeks before the end of CoG.**

**I don't own TMI. But I can make the characters do naughty things.**

* * *

The club was packed, as usual. Well, what he assumed it was usual. He'd never been to Pandemonium before but he'd been to clubs like it back in Chicago, stalking demons. He almost wished there was a demon there now, threading his way through the crowd, just waiting for him to stab it with a glowing seraph blade and send it back to whatever hellish dimension it had come from. But of course that wouldn't happen now. The same thing that had made him leave Chicago had also caused him to never pick up a seraph blade again. Or anything silver, for that matter.

His name was Calvin and he was a Shadowhunter turned werewolf. Five foot eleven with deliberately messy brown hair that fell into his blue-grey eyes and a deceptively lanky body. He was an awkwardly shy person who had difficulties opening up to people, especially after turning wolfy. But despite that fact, he had had numerous relationships and had rather developed the reputation of being a player. All of his who knows how many relationships had occurred within the past six months after he joined the New York werewolf pack.

And now he was on the lookout for a replacement girl. The last one had tried to introduce him to her parents after a couple days. That was too fast for him in the wrong kind of way.

"Dude," hissed Eli, another wolf from his pack, hitting him in the side. "Check it."

Calvin followed Eli's gaze and soon saw the object of his attention. Said beauty was sitting at the bar alone, scanning the crowd and looking loftily bored with the whole scene. Her hair was dark, long and wavy and it cascaded down her back. He didn't like it. If she was wearing a backless shirt or not, he couldn't tell. But then she turned her head and he saw quiet clearly that her shirt was solid. Damn. A conservative. The shirt in question was tight and made of lace. It clung to her perfect curves and made him idly wonder how difficult it would be to rip off. Her legs were clad in dark grey skinny jeans and light grey ankle-high boots.

"Not bad," he admitted, enjoying Eli's reaction.

"_Not bad?_ She's… she's the girl of my fucking fantasies!"

Eli's fantasies? Well then, Calvin was just going to have to be sure to claim the girl for his own.

"You gonna talk to her?" Calvin asked nonchalantly.

Eli looked at the other boy as though he had gone crazy. Just looking at her made him hot all over, there was no way in hell he was going to talk to her and embarrass himself. "No. You?"

Calvin looked the girl over again, taking in everything; the curve of her back, the fullness of her lips, the swell under her oh-so-tight delicate shirt. "Hell yes."

But he didn't move. This was how his plan worked; he would stare at a girl and fidget for awhile; then he would actually approach, getting close enough so she would know he was coming to talk to her; then once she saw him, he would blush and disappear. If she didn't come after him, he would return later and flatter her out of her clothes. Finally, he began threading through the crowd. Almost the moment he began to move the girl noticed him. Her huge and luminous blue eyes locked onto him, daring him to come closer. Suddenly terrified, he turned tail and returned to where Eli still stood, watching him.

"Seriously?" Eli demanded over the pounding trance music. "You fail at life!"

The other boy pulled out his phone to fidget with awkwardly while he gave a one shouldered shrug. "She saw me."

"That's the _point_!"

A subtle switch of the beat displayed the change of song.

"We should dance," Eli said, catching sight of a group of only girls grinding against each other on the dance floor.

"No," Calvin said grumpily. That girl had completely shot him down and he hadn't even gotten closer than half the dance floor away.

"_Dance with me_," a voice hissed behind him, tickling the back of his neck. It was the girl. And it wasn't a request, it was a demand. She moved around in front of him and hooked one finger through his belt loop, dragging him onto the dance floor. Eli stared after them with his mouth hanging open.

Up close, the girl was even more sexy than far away. Her shirt was had a v neckline that displayed her pearly chest. And the way she danced. He couldn't move. Her hands trailed all over his chest, sometimes snaking down to his hips and her perfect, beautiful body moved against his.

She grinned suggestively at him, standing on tiptoe and gently biting his earlobe. "C'mon, werewolf," she whispered.

That took him aback and cleared his mind a little bit. "W-what?"

One of the hands she had placed at his hip began to wander down. "You know what I mean."

Her eyes were mesmerizing and make every nerve in his body hyperaware of her touch. He moaned softly as her hand brushed across the front of his jeans. "What _are _you?"

She does the whispering thing again, shoving her body flush with his. "Unattainable." She slipped a piece of paper in his back pocket and slipped away, leaving him in the middle of the dance floor with in a very uncomfortable situation.


End file.
